Pokemon Peridot: The adventures of Mark J Langley
by justagamer1
Summary: Mark J. Langley is a 17 year old pokemon trainer on a journey around the pokemon world. joining him are his friends Amanda, Zeke, Nate, Emily and Jessica. see as Mark and his gang of misfits as they unlock the mysteries of his past, meet new friends and rivals, and have a good time or two.


(note from justagamer1)

This is a novelized version of a comic I made that I plan on post on deviant art when I get an account. The comic it self is based off a pokemon game I'm trying to make, albeit failing at it.

Anyway I hope you enjoy.

P.s. sorry if I misspell the pokemons names or get their attacks wrong.

P.P.S. sorry about bad grammar but keep in mind that English isn't my first language.

…...

**Notice**. I do not own pokemon it's owned by Nintendo but you probably already knew that

**Warning**. This fan-fic includes, pokemon battles, some swearing, some suggestive sexual content, and a cross dressing totodile. don't say I didn't warn you.

…...

Pokémon peridot.

Episode 1 Mark J. Langley and his gang of misfits.

…...

It was a bright and sunny day 30 miles from veilstone city, there was barely a cloud in the sky.

A wild sandshrew was scurrying in the forest looking for food; he was hungry, far from home and very lost.

All seemed hopeless, he had gotten lost weeks ago and now it seemed like he was never going to get home.

Then all of a sudden he heard someone scream in a loud commanding voice "mienshao bounce!"

"Such a strange noise." thought the sandshrew as he walked towards the mysterious noise.

As he walked he noticed a field with a small campsite with five tents and a bonfire. As he got closer he could see where the noise came from.

Two trainers were standing in the field as the other two watched.

One was quite enraged looking up at the sky. He was dressed like he had just come back from karate class.

His black belt was tied proudly around his waist. Standing next to him was a lucario staring up at the sky.

The karate mans opponent stood across from him with shaggy brown hair wearing a brown jacket with an orange shirt underneath and a pair of worn out blue jeans. He seemed quite content with his situation. He too was looking at the sky.

In front of the boy with the brown jacket was a pidgeotto strong and fierce, also looking at the sky.

Standing not 10feet from the boys was a girl in a pink and white cheerleader outfit; her totodile was wearing the same thing despite being male. Her jet black hair is in pigtails. Despite standing still and staring up in the sky she seemed quite cheerful and hyper.

And finally watching the two boys was a girl with red hair that reached to her shoulders with an orange some what 'poofy' hat wearing a light red almost pink tank top with black bra straps showing and tan jean shorts.

She was sitting cross legged in the shade of a nearby tree. In her lap was a vulpix taking a nap. She too was looking at the sky.

The wild sandshrew began to wonder what everyone was looking at. He looked up and saw what it was.

A mienshao was falling from the sky at high speeds aimed right at the pidgeotto.

The boy in the brown jacket smile's and calls to the pidgeotto. "Wing use steel wing"

The pidgeotto looked at him and nodded, then flew at high speed towards the falling mienshao as his wings began to glow.

The two Pokémon got closer and closer until… BAM! Pidgeotto's steel wing made contact with mienshao, causing mienshao to spin uncontrollably.

"Yay Mark!" screamed the cheerleader excitedly.

The mienshao continued to fall causing concern among the trainers.

"Crap mienshao's not going to make it." Said Mark the brown jacket boy. "Wing catch him"

Wing nods and follows the order. Wing flies as fast as he could towards the falling mienshao and grasps the falling pokemon's arms and gently floats to the ground.

As wing sets the mienshao on the ground the karate expert rushes towards him with a concerned look on his face, gets down on his knees and picks up the unconscious pokemon, inspecting him.

Mark also rushes towards the downed pokemon "crap zeke is he alright?"

Zeke just smiles and looks up. "yeah he's just got the wind knocked out of him."

As the sandshrew watches, he hears a noise from above. He looks up and see's another trainer sitting on a tree branch above him.

The trainer had blonde hair about chin length with a green wool beanie on his head. He had a orange flannel shirt with a green t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. He also was wearing socks and sandals.

"You should've known better zeke." said the blonde boy in a calm cool demeanor. "fighting types are weak against flying types, especially one owned by mark."

"I know I know" said zeke as he pulled out his pokeball and calls back his mienshao.

Zeke then stands up and pulls out another poke ball "you ready?" zeke asked already knowing the answer.

Mark then smiles and pulls out a pokeball and says with his confidence high. "you know it."

"go hitmontop!" screamed zeke as he threw his pokeball releasing his hitmontop.

"go spike!" screamed mark as he threw his pokeball releasing his beedrill.

Both pokemon stood ready for battle.

The hitmontop was prepared to land some hits on the giant bee-like pokemon.

The beedrill aka spike had his stingers up and ready to duke it out. he also seemed quite mellow for a beedrill.

"another flying type zeke, mark has the advantage." said Nate calmly smirking.

Zeke turns and screams at Nate. "you think I don't know that!"

Zeke turns back to his hitmontop. "hitmontop rolling kick!" commanded zeke.

Hitmontop followed the order and got on his head and spun around at top speed. He then charged towards spike.

Mark just smiled and said. "spike dodge and use fury attack."

Spike nodded and avoided the hitmontops attack.

Hitmontop stopped spinning and turned around to face spike.

Spike charged at him with his stingers up and started to stab at him. Hitmontop was hit in the head and arm.

As the two pokemon battled the redheaded girl petted her vulpix on her head and though. "_jeez these guys are at it again, they never quit."_

While the redheaded girl (Amanda)thought to herself the eevee, growlithe and lillipup laying next to her were all staring at the vulpix in her lap. Each of these pokemon had a crush on the vulpix and often competed for her attention.

The lillipup glanced to his right and noticed as rose bush and smiled to himself slyly. He got up with out catching the attention of the other two. He got to the bush and gently plucked a rose with his mouth trying not to get pricked by the thorn.

The growlithe then noticed that the lillipup was not next to him, he glanced to his right and saw the lillipup with the rose in its mouth. He put two and two together and growled a low growl. He then charged at the lillipup and tackled him.

Lillipup dropped the rose and landed in the rose bush. He then jumps out in pain as he is pricked by thorns. He spots the growlithe rushing toward the vulpix with the rose in his mouth. He charges toward the growlithe and bites his tail. The grow lithe yelped and dropped the rose.

lillipup runs up and catches the rose mid air, he then rushes toward vulpix. growlithe growls and runs after lillipup. growlithe tackles lillipup again and snatched the rose, but he grabbed it wrong and one of the thorns pricked his tongue. As growlithe yelped he dropped the rose. Lillipup acted fast and grabbed the rose, careful not to prick himself.

growlithe then jumped on top of lillipup. Lillipup let go of the rose and the two wrestle.

As they were fighting the eevee having watch all this got up, walked toward the rose bush, picked a rose careful not to prick himself, He then walked by the still fighting lillipup and growlithe, they both stopped fighting and noticed eevee walk by, give vulpix the rose, and receive a kiss from the fire fox pokemon, both of their mouths were open in awe.

While that was happening the beedrill and hitmontop were still fighting, each threw and received a few hits. They now stood across from each other bruised and battered. Spike looked like he could still go a couple of rounds, but hitmontop on the other hand looked as if he were going to faint.

The hitmontop did just that and fell forward.

"damn." muttered zeke as he pulled out a poke ball and called back hitmontop.

Mark then pulled out a pokeball and said to zeke with a smile on his face. "give up yet or you hungry for more?"

Zeke stood quiet for a few seconds, he then smiled and pulled out a poke ball. "you know it."

"go hitmonchan!" screamed zeke as he threw his poke ball releasing his hitmonchan.

"go cutie!" screamed mark as he threw his poke ball and a female butterfree came out.

The hitmonchan had its fists up ready for battle.

cutie meanwhile was looking for someone. She see's the bruised and battered spike and rushes toward him. She stops in front of him, concerned and says in the pokemon language, translated to English for you guys. "oh my sweet's what has happened to you?"

Spike smiled a beedrill smile and says. "tis nothing my dear but a few bruises."

"if you insist." said cutie still a little concerned she then kissed spike. "I have to battle now."

"win for our future children." said spike as cutie flew back to where the hitmonchan was.

"ready?" mark asked cutie, she nods. "you guys?" asked mark to zeke.

"as ready as I'll ever be." said Zeke.

"nother flying type." said Nate playfully.

"no really?!" yelled Zeke. His focus returned to the battle and he yelled "hitmonchan use mega punch!"

Hitmonchans fist began to glow, he charged at cutie and threw the punch. Cutie ducked and the punch missed her head by a few inches.

"quick cutie use gust!" yelled mark.

Cutie followed the order and flapped her wings at a rapid pace causing the wind to pick up. The strong wind knocked down hitmonchan with a loud thump.

"quick get up and use sky uppercut!" yelled Zeke.

Hitmonchan nodded and stood up. He charged cutie and before she could react he hit her in the stomach.

cutie held her stomach in pain. Spike seeing this almost charged onto the field, buzzing loudly. But Mark stuck his arm out and shook his head.

Cutie looked at hitmonchan with fire in her eyes and screamed. "you jerk!" she then started to flap her wings spraying a yellow powder on hitmonchan.

"hitmonchan close combat!" commanded Zeke.

Hitmonchan tried to follow the command; tried being the key word. Hitmonchan found he couldn't move. Cutie had sprayed him with stun spore.

"cheep shot cheep shot!" yelled hitmonchan.

"cheep shot?" said cutie. "cheep shot!? I'll show you a cheep shot." she then fired a purple ray from her forehead. The beam hit smack dap in the center of hitmonchans chest, knocking him out.

Spike cheered at his lovers victory. Cutie flew towards spike and snuggled against his chest… or is it thorax?

"great." muttered Zeke as he called back hitmonchan. He pulled out another poke ball. He looked at Mark and said. "down to our heavy hitters."

"Ayup." said Mark with a wide grin on his face as he opened his jacket and revealed 9 poke balls. Each one had names written on them with a sharpie. The names were, Onion, Cole, Squirt, Cutie, Spike, Wing, Mikey, Oscar and Slim. He grabbed the ball labeled Squirt, threw it and yelled "go Squirt!"

With a flash of red light a wartortle popped out of the ball, Pumping his tiny fists into the air.

"go Gallade!" yelled Zeke as he threw his ball and a gallade popped out.

The two pokemon stared each other down, trying to intimidate each other.

"well squirt looks like you're about to be pwned!" said Gallade.

"in your dreams." said squirt with a chuckle. He stopped chuckling and stared at gallade with a confused look. "wait did you just call me by my name or did you just try to insult me."

Gallade looked at him with a thoughtful look. "you know I have no idea."

"gallade use slash!" commanded Zeke.

Gallade nodded and rushed toward squirt with his arms up. Squirt was taken by surprised and was hit in front of his shell and was sent flying.

Squirt was knocked away a few feet and landed on his head. He got up rubbed his head and thanked arceus for his shell. He looked up and saw that gallade was rushing towards him.

"squirt withdraw!" yelled Mark.

Squirt tucked into his shell. gallade jumped and slammed down on the withdrawn squirt. He then continued to beat down on him. Gallade then swatted squirt and sent him flying.

Squirt hit a tree while still withdrawn, gallade stood there panting and grinning.

"squirts down Mark." said Zeke with a smile.

Marks only response was a sly smile.

Zeke saw this and glanced at squirt. His eyes widened in realization. "Gallade move it!" he screamed but it was too late. While still withdrawn squirt let out a torrent of water and launched himself toward gallade. Gallade wasn't fast enough to react and was hit by the bulleting wartortle.

Gallade was knocked down and out. Zeke sighed and called him back.

Mark chuckled and pulled out a couple of oran berries and handed one to Squirt. "here go lick your wounds."

Squirt nodded and grabbed the berry. Mark then handed one to Spike, Cutie and Wing.

Mark then turned his attention back to Zeke who had just pulled out a pokeball. Mark nodded and grabbed one of his poke balls.

"go hitmonlee!" yelled Zeke as he threw his ball.

"go Cole!" yelled Mark as he threw his.

A hitmonlee popped out from Zekes ball while a charmeleon popped out of Marks. Hitmonlee stood there with a vicious stare while Cole stood there glaring at the fighting type.

"ready?" said Zeke to his pokemon. Hitmonlee looked at him and nodded (or at least what can be considered a nod)

"ready?' Mark asked his Charmeleon. Cole looked at him smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"good use flamethrower." said Mark. Cole nodded and rushed at hitmonlee. Before hitmonlee could react he was sprayed with intense flames.

Hitmonlee backed away swatting away the flames. When the flames stopped hitmonlee looked at Cole who had a wide grin on his muzzle. Enraged hitmonlee attacked Cole with a barrage of kicks. Cole managed to block the kicks with his arms.

Hitmonlee tried to reel back his leg after kicking and found he could not. He opened his eyes (which were closed during his assault) and saw that Cole had grabbed his foot.

Cole pulled hitmonlee closer to him and then scratched him in the stomach with his free hand.

Hitmonlee stumbled backwards holding his stomach in pain.

"hitmonlee jump kick!" ordered Zeke.

Hitmonlee nodded and jumped high into the air. Once he reached an optimal height he came barreling down with his leg pointed directly at Cole.

Cole looked at Mark who had a smile on his face. "you know what to do." he said.

Cole nodded and faced the falling hitmonlee. He then opened his mouth and fired a large fire ball at the falling pokemon.

Hitmonlee saw this and panicked, he was unable to avoid the attack and was hit. Hitmonlee fell from the sky and hit the ground hard.

Zeke rushed over to the hurt hitmonlee, he sat on his knees and placed the pokemons head (?) on his lap. "are you okay?" he asked. Hitmonlee opened his eyes and gave Zeke a thumbs up. Zeke sighed and pulled out a pokeball; he pressed the button and hitmonchan went back in with a ray of red light.

Cole pumped his fists while the cheerleader continued to cheer him on. Cole walked over to Mark where he gave him an oran berry. Cole then joined the others as Mark pulled out another pokeball.

Zeke stood up and looked at Mark.

"one more?" asked Mark; he pushed the button on the pokeball and it expanded.

"one more." said Zeke; he gave a hand signal to lucario. He nodded and jumped in front of Zeke and faced Mark.

"go Onion!" yelled Mark as he threw his pokeball. With a flash of red light a ivysaur popped out.

The two pokemon stood in front of each other. Each with a fierce look in their eyes.

"get him!" yelled Zeke. Lucario nodded and dashed toward onion.

Lucario swiped at Onion, but he dodged the attach. Lucario continued the assault and Onion continued to dodge. Lucario swept his leg and tripped Onion.

"aura sphere!" commanded Zeke.

Lucario nodded and lifted his arm, a sphere of blue energy appeared in his palm. The sphere began to glow intensively the longer he held it.

"vine whip." yelled Mark.

Two forest green vines shot from the bud on Onions back and wrapped themselves around lucarios arm, the one with the sphere. Onion moved lucarios arm so it wasn't pointed towards him. Lucario also tried to pull the vines.

The two struggled with the vines, then lucario accidentally fired the aura sphere. The sphere missed Onion and shot into the leaves of one of the trees scaring off some of the bird pokemon.

"skull bash!" yelled Mark.

Onion charged at lucario but he jumped and landed behind him. Lucario kicked Onion while his back was turned. Onion skidded a few feet, he turned around and growled at lucario.

Lucario charged at him, onion shot a thick purple sludge from his mouth. The sludge hit lucario in the face blinding him. Onion then charged at the blinded pokemon and tackled him.

Lucario slammed into a tree, he picked himself up and wiped away the sludge from his eyes. He looked at onion and prepared to attack. Before he could attack he recoiled in pain and fell to his knees. The toxic had poisoned him.

Zeke sighed and walked over to lucario. He kneeled down next to him. "you did your best." he said and he pulled out lucarios pokeball.

Lucario saw this and swatted it away. He stood up slowly and looked at onion intensely. He then extended his arm and a sphere of blue energy appeared.

Zeke saw this and backed away. Mark also saw this with wide eyes, he looked to Onion who was also scared.

"Onion quick solar beam!" yelled Mark.

Onions bulb began to glow as it absorbed energy from the sunlight.

The two pokemon stared each other down. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. Onion was glowing a bright white while lucarios aura sphere turned a brilliant baby blue.

Then they fired. Lucario flung the aura sphere at Onion just as onion let loose a powerful bright yellow beam at lucario.

Both attacks hit each other and blew up picking up a thick cloud of smoke. Zeke flew a few feet backwards and hit a tree. He coughed and opened his eyes, he saw Mark and Onion coughing and saw lucario was no where in site.

He stood up and rushed into the dust cloud. He navigated through the cloud covering his mouth trying not to cough. He spotted the tree lucario had slammed into which now had a chunk taken out of it from the explosion. he saw lucario laying on the ground next to the tree.

Zeke sighed and pulled out a pokeball. "you did good." he said as he called back lucario.

Meanwhile back outside the cloud the four trainers and their pokemon gathered around the cloud.

"Are they okay?" asked the cheerleader.

"I don't know." said Mark.

"But they could be dead!" exclaimed the cheerleader.

"Emily calm down." said the red haired girl.

"but they could be dead!" repeated the cheerleader AKA Emily.

"Emily don't worry." said Mark. "Zeke and Lucario are made of tougher stuff. A little explosion isn't going to stop them."

"I see them!" said Nate excitedly.

Just as he said Zeke walked out of the smoke with a few scrapes and bruises.

Emily rushed over to him and glomped him.

"we thought you were dead!" said Emily.

Mark walked over to him with a frown. "I'm sorry man I didn't expect that to happen, I just wanted to stop him from doing anything."

"it's alright." said Zeke.

Mark looked over to the cloud which was now dissipating. He looked over at Zeke and grinned. "and I thought Oscar had a temper." Zeke laughed.

…...

The next day after a good nights sleep the team was eating breakfast. They were eating pancakes and enjoying them.

"like oh mee ahh!" said Emily. "these pancakes are amazing Amanda!"

"thank you." said the redhead girl (Amanda).

"OMA indeed." said Mark. "these are the bomb."

"oh you guys." said Amanda blushing, twirling her hair with her finger. "these are the same pancakes I've been making for you guys for 7 years."

"I know." said Mark. "but they just keep getting better."

Amanda blushed a bright red, Nate glanced at her and smiled.

Unknown to the group our little sandshrew friend was still watching them, he made sure to keep his distance. But then his stomach growled, He still hadn't eaten. He looked at the trainers camp site and spotted a bag of apples.

sandshrew scampered toward their camp tummy rumbling. When he reached the camp he hid behind the chair Mark was sitting in. he saw the apples and rubbed his empty belly.

Mark glanced down and saw the sandshrew. The sand shrew realized he wad caught and rolled up into a ball. Mark smiled and grabbed an apple out of the bag. He placed the apple in front of the sandshrew. The sandshrew uncurled and saw the apple. He looked up at mark who was smiling.

Sandshrew looked at the apple with glazed over eyes and took it. He curled up and rolled away. Mark smiled and chuckled.

…...

A girl with jet black hair in a pony tail, wearing a tight white t-shirt with a jean jacket, short shorts and black sneakers was walking along a path. She was tired and lonely, She hadn't seen a soul for days.

She got over her loneliness when she heard the voice of a man (a very cute man at that she thought) coming through the foliage next to the path. She grinned a sly grin and adjusted her t-shirt so her breasts were prominent.

She then trekked through the forest looking for the voice. She stood in place for a few seconds waiting for the voice to speak up, hoping it wasn't moving. She heard the voice again and to her luck it was closer.

She followed the voice into a clearing. She was crestfallen when she saw a campsite with five tents. The odds of their being a lonely male were greatly against her.

She then heard the sounds of water splashing and people talking. She followed the sound and found a large pond. And at the pond was a group of 5 people.

The girl took a step closer and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair wearing red trunks sitting on the ponds edge. She saw two other boys and two girls. She smiled thinking odds were that at least the two boys and girls were together, leaving a third one single. She was hoping that the boy she was looking at was the single one.

The girl took a step forward and hit something with her foot, she looked down and saw a yellow ball with a brick wall design squeak and roll away. She shrugged this off and continued forward towards the boy.

"hello." said the girl.

The boy turned around and smiled. "hello." he said cheerfully.

"mind if I join you?" asked the girl seductively, puffing out her chest.

"not at all." said the boy with a shrug.

The girl smiled and took off her jacket, shirt and shorts revealing a black two piece. She jumped into the water, she resurfaced and wringed her hair out. She looked up at the boy and smiled seductively.

"my names Jessica." purred the girl (Jessica).

"names Mark." said Mark. "Mark J. Langley." (we didn't fool you for a second did we.

"cute name." purred Jessica. She got out of the water and sat next to mark, trying to get as close to him as possible. "so you have a girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

"no." said Mark not falling for her act for a second.

"really?" said Jessica "A cute guy like you? No."

"really." said Mark.

Amanda glanced over to Mark and saw Jessica next to him. She frowned and swam towards them.

"hey Mark who's your friend?" asked Amanda.

"oh this is Jessica." said Mark.

"how are you?" asked Jessica extending her arm cursing the red haired girl on the inside.

"good good." said Amanda as she shook her hand. She got out of the water and next to Mark wearing an orange two piece. "names Amanda."

"nice to meet you." lied Jessica.

Marks friends had noticed the new girl now and walked/swam towards them.

Jessica curled up to Mark. "aren't you going to introduce me to your friends."

"oh right." said Mark.

"the badass there is Zeke." Mark pointed to Zeke who was wearing black trunks.

"hello." said Zeke with a bow.

"our mellow friend here is Nate." said Mark as he pointed to Nate in green trunks.

"hi." said Nate in with a smile. Not because he was attracted to her but because he was happy to meet someone new.

"and the last girl is Emily." said Mark as he pointed to Emily in a pink two piece.

"nice to meet you all." said Jessica sweetly.

Emily then glomped Jessica almost knocking her into the water. "like OMA you should join us for lunch!"

"okay." said Jessica.

"oh boy a guest!" cheered Emily.

On the inside Amanda cursed her luck.

…...

The gang came back to their campsite and got into their tents and changed out of their swimsuits (except for Jessica who changed in the trees, hoping Mark or any of the boys would spot her). After they got changed Nate set up a grill and got out a couple of hamburger patties and buns.

"hope burgers are okay." said Mark.

"fine by me." said Jessica "got any fixings for salad? Girls gotta watch her figure." she traced the curves of her body to seduce the boys, with no noticeable effects, annoying her.

Nate pulled out a bag of salad fixings and put some in a bowl for Jessica.

Mark opened his jacket; which Jessica liked, and pulled out his pokeballs. He let out Onion, Cole, Squirt, Cutie, Spike and Wing individually then pulled out the other three marked Mikey, Oscar and Slim.

Out of the poke balls a rattata, a ekans with a long scar running down its back, and a spearow with a scar over its left eye and a mass of pink flesh replacing said eye; obviously he was blind in this one.

The rattata rushed over to Mark, who happily petted him. "hey Mikey." he said. The ekans also went to Mark. "hey Slim." he said and he petted Slim avoiding the scar (not because it was sore).

Mark walked up to the spearow and kneeled down to pet him. "how you doing Oscar?" said Mark. Oscar chirped calmly.

Jessica took note of Oscars scar and looked at Mark. "how'd he get that scar?" she asked.

Mark shrugged and said. "don't know he had it since I caught him."

"oh…" said Jessica. She turned her attention to Slim and saw the scar. "how'd he get his?" she asked.

Mark had his back turned to her and said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"okay." said Jessica.

Amanda pulled her poke balls out of a fanny pack. A lilipup, a eevee, a growlithe, a vulpix, a rubbish and a vanilite came out.

Nate pulled his poke balls out of his pocket, a treeko, a seedot, a slakoth, a lotad, a wurmple and a ralts were let out.

Zeke took his poke balls from his belt, a lucario, a hitmonlee, a gallade, a hitmonchan, a hitmontop, and a mienshao came out.

Emily who was now wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts pulled her poke balls from her bag, a totodile, a hoppip, a aipom, a wooper, a yanma and a Minccino came out.

Jessica opened her bag, took out her poke balls and let out her, chespin, sylveon, pancham, flechling, gogoat and helioptile.

Mark looked at Jessica's pokemon confused. "I've never seen pokemon like that." said Mark.

Jessica rubbed her arm looked down and dug her foot into the ground. "yeah… I'm not from around here."

Mark shrugged "fair enough" he said as Nate got six extra bowls out for the pokemon.

Nate then gave the pokemon their food, except for Oscar, Mark had to feed him as he only trusted Mark.

…...

The burgers finished cooking and Nate served the trainers their food. The sandshrew from breakfast scampered up to Marks chair and hid behind it. Mark spotted him again and repeated what they did that morning, sandshrew hid, Mark gave him an apple and the sandshrew ate.

…...

After lunch Mark and Emily played with their pokemon while Zeke trained his for his next battle with Mark, and Nate just sat at the foot of a tree with his pokemon and napped. Amanda and Jessica sat at the table they ate at and watched Mark. Amanda glanced at Jessica with flechling on her shoulder and saw how she was looking at Mark. Amanda scowled at Jessica as she waved at Mark and he waved back.

…...

Squirt, Cole and Onion were playing soccer with a rubber ball. Currently Squirt was playing keep away with the ball, annoying his friends.

"c'mon c'mon you cant get me." laughed Squirt as he rushed by Zeke's pokemon who were in the middle of kata. The fighting types nearly topple over as Squirt ran past them.

"I'll get you, you twerp!" yelled Cole as he and Onion chased squirt. they ran past the training fighting types causing hitmonlee, hitmonchan and gallade to stumble and fall and hitmontop to spin uncontrollably.

They managed to corner Squirt against a tree. Squirt smiled and treated the ball like a hacky sack, knocking it around with his knees.

"give us the ball Squirt." said Cole as he extended his arm.

Squirt smiled "go get it!" he said and he kicked the ball away. The ball went soaring and hit Oscar in the back of the head.

Oscar, who was hanging out with Slim, turned his head slowly toward the three kanto starters. The three stammered in fear, then ran off into the forest.

Squirt peeked his head out from behind a tree. "okay I think the coast is clear." he said. He was then hit in the forehead with the rubber ball. The ball bounced off him and landed in Coles hand.

…...

Spike and Cutie were conversing with Sylveon and chespin. The subject was relationships.

"so how long have you two been together?" asked the sylveon.

"oh about seven years now." said Cutie.

"wow!" said chespin. "you guys must be really old!"

Sylveon was shocked to hear this and quickly covered chespins mouth with her paw.

"I'm so sorry about him." said sylveon.

"it's okay." said cutie with a chuckle.

While cutie and sylveon had their chat Panchan and helioptile spotted Wing sitting by himself. They walked up to him but Wing acted like he didn't notice.

"hey you Gramps." said pancham. "whats up with you."

Wing just glanced at him and turned away.

'hey I'm talking to you!" yelled the pancham.

"hey listen to the boss when he's speakin to ya." said helioptile.

Wing stayed silent which annoyed pancham.

"fine don't talk." said pancham. "C'mon helioptile lets get away from this chump."

"yeah chump." said helioptile.

The two pokemon walked away leaving Wing alone.

…...

Later in the day Nate began to fix dinner, Jessica was joining them again. She sat at the table with Amanda. She saw she was staring at Mark.

"you like him don't you?" asked Jessica. Amanda looked at her with wide eyes. "I knew it. You like him."

Amanda sighed and looked down at her hands and blushed. "I don't blame you." said Jessica. "he's cute."

"yeah." said Amanda smiling a bit.

There was a moment of silence. Jessica tapped her fingers together and glanced over to her gogoat who was standing silently. She looked back at Amanda and decided to break the silence.

"so how long have you known him?" asked Jessica.

"about 17 years." said Amanda.

"and you are how old?' asked Jessica.

"17." said Amanda. Jessica looked at her funny, Amanda saw this and smiled. "our mothers were friends since before we were born."

"oh.' said Jessica. She looked over at Mark and saw him petting Oscar on the head. She blushed with out noticing it.

"you like him don't you?" said Amanda playfully.

Jessica looked at Amanda and smiled. "yeah I do."

Both girls looked at Mark again blushing. Jessica turned back to Amanda and asked. "how long have you been on this journey together.?"

"7 years." answered Amanda.

"oh wow." said Jessica. "all these years just because of a crush!?"

"no." said Amanda.

"what!?" asked Jessica in surprise. "Then why are you with him?"

"he's our safe place." said a voice from behind.

The girls turned around and saw Nate who had listened in on their conversation.

"what do you mean?" asked Jessica.

"he's our safe place, a place were we feel welcome. Were all misfits in some way or another and Mark has taken us under his wing so to speak. He's our friend and we would follow him to the ends of the earth. Anywhere he goes we go." explained Nate.

"okay." said Jessica rolling her eyes. "but all that because you wanted to feel welcome? That sounds totally weak."

"everyone belongs somewhere." said Nate.

"okay." said Jessica rolling her eyes again. "but that doesn't answer the question I asked Amanda. Why do you follow him?"

"Nate answered my question." said Amanda. "Mark is our friend and we don't want to leave him. He has been a good friend to each of us. He helped us when we were at our lowest, and let us tag along when we had no place to go."

Jessica was silent for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around this.

"DINNER TIME!" yelled Nate.

Everybody sat down at the table, Nate fixed them their plate and gave the pokemon their food, except for Oscar, Mark fed him.

Jessica was staring at her food, she had a weird feeling in her gut. She couldn't explain it, she glanced at her gogoat who was staring at her as if he knew what she was thinking about. Then it hit her, she was wanted. She herself was a 'misfit' no home, no friends (other than her pokemon) and no family.

Jessica watched as Mark fed the sandshrew again, Amanda was right he was a kind person. She admired him for that.

…...

The sun was beginning to set and it would soon be night.

"mind if sleep in a tent with you guys? I don't have one." asked Jessica hoping to bunk with mark.

"like OMA!" cheered Emily and then she glomped Jessica. "you should like bunk with me!"

"okay." said Jessica a little disappointed as she was dragged into one of the tents by Emily.

The others chuckled as they watched them.

Mark yawned and stretched. "yelp I'm gonna hit the sack, night guys."

"night." said the others in unison.

Mark climbed into his tent and his pokemon followed. He took off his cloths leaving only his boxer shorts on. He then laid down on his sleeping bag which was unzipped and laid out flat on the ground. He placed his arms under his head and laid there looking at the roof of the tent.

He looked over to his pokemon who were also going to sleep. Onion and Cole curled up next to his legs, Squirt leaned his back against Marks stomach then withdrew into his shell, Cutie and Spike cuddled next to each other in one of the corners, Wing sat in one of the corners, Mikey curled up next to Mark and Slim and Oscar laid next to each other one the other side of the tent.

Mark fell asleep and dreamed the same dream he had been dreaming for the last 12 years.

…...

The next morning everybody woke up, ate breakfast (mark gave the sandshrew another apple) Jessica stared down at her food, she knew that they were going to head out today and that depressed her, she had grown to like these guys.

…...

An hour after breakfast Mark and the gang packed up their stuff while Jessica stood next to her gogoat watching them.

Once they finished packing they walked out of the clearing and onto the path. They stood there staring at each other. An awkward silence filled the air. Finally Jessica said something.

"well guys its been fun but it's time to go our separate ways." she said with her hands in her pockets.

"NO!" screamed Emily before glomping Jessica. "join us please!"

"no Emily I cant." said Jessica patting Emily on the back.

"but I'll miss you!" said Emily holding back tears.

"I'll miss you two." said Jessica.

Emily let go of her and sniffled, she walked back to the group and Mark stepped forward.

"you can join us if you want." he said.

"thanks, but I have to turn down you offer." said Jessica.

"okay but my offer still stands." said Mark. He shook her hand and stepped back to the group.

Zeke, Amanda and Nate stepped forward. Zeke fist bumped Jessica while Nate shook her hand.

Amanda and Jessica shook hands then hugged.

The gang then waved goodbye and walked out of sight.

Jessica stood there alone with her hands in her pockets staring at the ground, on the verge of tears. She looked in the direction Mark and his gang left and wiped away her tears.

"hey guys!" she yelled. She ran and caught up with them. she stood in front of them and smiled. "so where you guys heading?"

Mark smiled. "veilstone city."

"what a coincidence." said Jessica. "that's where I was heading two. Mind if I tag along?"

"not at all." said Mark.

So Mark, Amanda, Jessica, Nate, Emily and Zeke headed off towards veilstone city together. Unknown to them a cloaked figure was watching them from a distance with a pink pokemon floating around him spouting 'mew'.

…...

The sand shrew stood in the center of the clearing and sighed. He looked around to see that Mark and his friends had left. The sand shrew sat down and wept. After crying while he wiped his tears away he spotted something red in the middle of the clearing. He scampered over to it and saw it was an apple left by Mark.

The sand shrew began to tear up and ate the apple. After he finished he walked out of the clearing and onto the path Mark and his gang took to veilstone city.

His mind was made up, he decided to follow Mark and his gang. He then scampered down the same path they took in hopes of catching up to his new family.

…...

Authors note.

And that concludes episode 1.

First thing I want to clear up is that Mark is the star, not Jessica. Just so ya know.

I concerned that I am not fully showing the characters true personality, but then again this is the first chapter.

Also I may change some things between this story and the comic but nothing major.

But anyway please review cause I like to hear what you guys think, just don't be rude, example (**** you for the ******* **** *******the *********** *** ** *********** burlap.) something like that.

Also any tips for how to write are greatly welcome, since I'm still an amateur at this.

Well that's it for now. Justagamer1 out.

…...

Next time

Mark vs. the fine lady in veilstone city.

…...


End file.
